Naruto Belserion, The High Enchanter
by Cultist Master
Summary: Irene Belserion used Universe One but instead of being warped to Mercurius, she was being warped to the Shinobi world. Meanwhile, Naruto failed at the graduation and he was being denied the position of a ninja. What if Naruto and Irene meet? Insane Naruto, Evil Naruto, Genius Naruto No Pairings
1. Chapter 1: Naruto Belserion- Prologue

**Hey guys! This is a new fanfiction written by me. But remember I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Chapter 1: Naruto Belserion-Prologue**

Irene used Universe One to make Zeref, also known as the Emperor Spriggan, be nearer to the Fairy Tail guild whilst Acnologia too deep into the sea. As she finished casting it, she was surprised that she was no longer in Fiore, in Earthland, but in a completely different world, where magic doesn't even exist.

Naruto looked on upon the students who passed the exams. He failed, as he couldn't cast the Clone Jutsu. He was in despair, his once blue bright eyes now filled with extreme sadness as he thought he couldn't reach the tile of Hokage.

Filled with sadness since childhood, he was beaten, mocked and humiliated by several people of this village. No kids would even dare play with him, as the parents' kids would tell their young ones to stay away from the child. That's why the blonde did a multitude of pranks for him just to be recognized.

Several times he was apprehended by the Third Hokage by his actions but that didn't stop him from pulling off pranks to those villagers that ostracized him. Lonely and almost crying, he stood up and walked out outside of Konoha just to freshen himself up. While walking, he saw a tall woman with voluminous scarlet hair with braids standing still. The woman gazed at him and looked impassively. While she stood there staring, Naruto's eyes bulged out and he almost fell to the ground in a comical manner due to the woman wearing extremely scanty attire.

"Kid, what is this place?", she asked.

"Uh…This is Konoha", Naruto just answered.

"I see", was the woman's answer.

Naruto sensed there was something off about the woman and unknowingly, he followed her, curious of her identity.

The Third Hokage and the rest of the Anbu were in a panic considering Naruto was gone for several hours. Neither in his apartment nor in Konoha. Plus, Mizuki managed to steal the Scroll of Seals, where the most highly forbidden jutsu in Konoha were written.

"Find Naruto quickly, bring him and find Mizuki himself", the old hokage ordered.

The Anbus nodded in response.

Irene was annoyed at the blonde child following her.

"Just what is it that you want, kid?", she asked.

"Well, I saw you how you disposed those bandits with no effort. Please train me", Naruto begged.

"I'm not going to train you", she replied.

"Why?"

"Let's say, I have more important things to do rather than train some petulant brat like you".

She continued walking ignoring Naruto altogether.

"At least, tell me your name!" , Naruto shouted.

Irene stopped in her tracks and smiled devilishly, which sent shivers towards Naruto's spine.

"400 years have gone, she still lives. And her hatred has dramatically increased. The former Queen of the Dragons, the Scarlet Angel or should I say, The Scarlet Despair, Irene Belserion".

"Uhh, which one is your name?"

The blonde earned a smack on his head by Irene's staff. "Weren't you listening? Irene Belserion"

She continued walking until some man appeared with a white hair with a bluish tint on it, running and grinning insanely.

"Mizuki-sensei?", Naruto asked.

"Why are you here?", he asked.

"Konoha has been looking for you. And considering this is an the perfect moment to tell you something of a deepest secret that nobody wants to tell you, even the Third Hokage has even kept it secret from you".

"What secret?", Naruto replied with utmost confusion.

"Have you wondered why all of the villagers of Konoha hate you? Let me tell you a story. 12 years ago, a monstrous fox known as the Kyuubi, destroyed the village. It even killed Iruka's parents and he hates you so much. All of Konoha hates you, even those children that aren't even present during the attack. They hate you because of what you've done. You are the demon fox itself, Naruto.", Mizuki then laughed insanely with this.

Irene was surprised with the revelation and she remembered 400 years ago, the torture and humiliation she has endured for protecting her very own daughter, Erza Scarlet. But she then left her in a small village because she cannot enchant her very own being in this child. All she wanted was to be human again but she failed, and now, she was thrown off in a different world, where despite a high enchanter, cannot return into her own world.

Naruto remembered all those hateful glares he received. Why his crush Sakura hates him, why all of the villagers of Konoha hates him, why the students of the Academy hate him, almost all of them hates him. He screamed in rage as his once blue eyes were now turned into red slits and a massive red-orange shroud has covered him.

He lashed at Mizuki, almost out of control and while Mizuki tried to defend himself, he was unable to, as Naruto slashed at his throat killing him instantly.

"De-demon..", were Mizuki's last words as he died.

Irene watched in amusement at this and she sensed that this kid has immense potential, overwhelming power and hatred just like her. Naruto's chakra shroud died down and Naruto cried and cried, tears of hatred, sadness and despair. Now, she didn't want to return to her own world but instead taken interest into the blonde child himself.

"Kid, tell me, what's your name?", she asked smiling.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki", was the answer.

"Do you wish to be strong?"

"I wish to be strong. I will prove to them what I'm truly capable of", Naruto said.

The Anbu found Mizuki dead, with the Scroll of Seals by his side.

One of them wondered who the one did this to him. They picked up the scroll and returned to Konoha. A week passed still no sign of Naruto and Iruka was devastated at the news that Naruto left the village but in truth was trained by someone that is incredibly powerful beyond belief.

The duo traveled. Irene told Naruto her past and the other one did the same, too. She inquired in the local villages about the world and has come to know of chakra. Instead of losing her magic power due to the atmosphere having no Ethernano, her magic power was converted was converted into chakra itself. Her potency with it is beyond overwhelming and ninjas tremble in fear at the sight of her.

Due to this, she enchanted herself for ninjas not to sense her ultimate capability. She was amazed at this kid, the one who calls himself Naruto Uzumaki, as he has vast reserves of chakra and could ultimately rival her.

She learned various shinobi skills by reading off their minds and going off to different places at the flick of a wrist due to her high potency in the art of enchantment. She started to train the blonde in almost all of enchantments she knows, and the blonde failed multiple times as he lacked proper chakra control.

"Do this!", she shouted. "Turn that plant into a human".

"I can't!", Naruto said in reply.

Again, he was smacked by Irene on his head.

"I thought you want to be strong, to show to all of them that you were the strongest", she said in disbelief.

"But what you're saying is almost impossible", Naruto replied in confusion.

She just smirked and extended her hand, the plant turned into a human infant.

"Wh-what?", Naruto's eyes bulged out.

"When it comes to the art of enchantment, everything is possible".

She then proceeded to tell him of what she had done how she accidentally went to this world. While wanting to return in order to finish the war, she'd lost interest and she only served Zeref because he returned her to her human form, though not completely. The attributes of the dragon still dominated.

"Let's call it a day", she said.

They walked and walked without rest. Suddenly, they reached into some snowy mountains.

Naruto was freezing from the cold and Irene wasn't even affected by it.

With just a wave of her staff, everything changed completely. The snow vanished and the land was filled with various flora and fauna. It looks like the place has been in a spring.

"This will be our training place. And from now on, you're no longer Naruto Uzumaki. You're Naruto Belserion".

 **That's it guys. Done and done. I'm going to update the same time with Naruto of the Shinju. Please bear with me as I have no time reviewing this. I'm going to class so hope you like it. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ruthlessness

**Chapter 2 for Naruto Belserion is now here. I'm very excited for this story as well for you. I know what you feel. So, no more ramblings. Here comes the story…**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Ruthlessness**

 _ **Three months have passed since Naruto trained with the Scarlet Despair…**_

"What is magic?", Irene asked.

Naruto just stared at her, with eyes almost closed.

"Magic is…Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. It is…", he then stopped.

"You don't know?", Irene said smirking devilishly.

He was then blasted away by an unknown enchantment spell.

"How many times do I need to tell you that when it comes to me training you, there should be no sleep, no rest, no meals, no water. Now, tell me the answer", Irene's face contorted into an insanity grin.

Naruto slowly stood up and recited, "Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. It is… It is… It is highly versatile in combat. One needs… Ethernano for it to use."

"Good boy…", she whispered.

The blonde's body was filled with wounds continuously bleeding. His eyes were filled with enormous eye bags due to lack of sleep and he became severely malnourished. He was skin and bones all over, and if not for Irene's enchantment, he would be dead anytime. He was shivering from the cold but Irene paid no attention to the poor boy.

Out from nowhere, Irene spilled an enormous avalanche towards the boy. He then proceeded to use what Enchantment he learned from Irene to thwart it.

"Deus Ignis", he muttered. The avalanche soon blew away and became a giant lava, to which it turned back to the Scarlet Despair. Irene grinned at this and turned it into a fireball, to which she redirected back to Naruto. He wasn't able to defend himself and he was burned by the scorching heat.

"You've been improving well, boy, but you're nowhere as capable me", she grinned.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…. (3 Days with Irene)**_

" _I'm hungry", Naruto said._

" _You aren't allowed to eat", was the reply._

" _Aren't you ever hungry or tired or just sleepy?", he questioned._

 _Unexpectedly, his body was filled with wounds to which he screamed in pain._

" _You asked for this so there is no turning back", she replied._

" _But…", before he could even continue, he was pierced by a huge energy ray._

" _Due to this world having no Ethernano, my magic has itself converted into what you call chakra automatically. I was supposed to be fighting in the war but here I am, warped by my own spell and now training you. Now, I have something to be amused at", she said._

" _You're cruel", Naruto said._

 _Again, his wounds that were large grew larger and the fox's chakra was unable to heal it._

" _Defy me and you will continue to suffer", she said. "Dig the soil using your hands"._

 _Naruto was forced to comply and with his shivering hands he scratched the hard rocks and earth. He screamed in pain as he did it. Irene just stood by and watched the poor young boy digging, having his nails scraped off from the said activity._

" _You will not stop until I tell you so. Don't worry. I've enchanted time to run slow so I could amuse myself just by watching you. Go on", she said._

 _Several hours later, the blonde has dug a 20 feet crater. He was extremely tired and was to fall unconscious but Irene's enchantment towards his body is what keeping him from going through the ordeal._

 _Blood stained the soil and Irene was more than happy with what her 'student' does._

" _Good boy…", she said._

 _The crater grew wider and wider, and as it reached about 50 feet, she ordered the boy to stop. It was almost night. At Naruto's part, it felt like days of torture but in short it was just 3 hours. She enchanted to run so slow that it almost took several days._

" _The night descends, knowledge shall be learned", Irene said metaphorically._

" _What do you mean?", Naruto said weakly._

 _Out of the blue, books appeared a bundle. All of them pertaining towards all sorts of enchantments. Not only that, there were some pertaining to other kinds of magic._

" _Read all of these books. Memorize each spell, each information. You will not sleep tonight"._

 _Naruto proceeded to read all books but couldn't even understand one of them. He tried and forced himself to memorize it. But with the slightest mistake of not performing an enchantment spell well, he was beaten by Irene._

 _ **(Fourth Day)**_

" _What have you learned from the word enchantment?"_

" _Enchantment is…Enchantment is a process wherein you enchant an object, change and alter anything completely….such as increasing strength, agility and speed.", he explained._

 _He stood, his sclera was red from lack of sleep, and his once blue eyes were dull, cold and lifeless. Hunger, thirst, pain and over fatigue are what he felt at the moment. He felt miserable more so than the villagers in Konoha._

 _Irene surprisingly attacked him but he managed to dodge it. But Irene's next attack left him tumbling down at the bottom of the mountain. Naruto stood up and used the first thing from one of the Enchantment books, to which is flight. He flew but he was transformed into a rat by Irene and he was repeatedly stomped over by the woman._

" _Return to your original form…", Irene said. "On your own". She grinned sadistically._

 _She then put Naruto in a jar full of highly corrosive acid and the rat was screaming from burning. She just continued to enchant the poor creature not to die but the pain was immensely intense. The scarlet-haired woman enchanted time again to make the 'training' on her part much more interesting._

 _It felt like years but 2 hours passed, the blonde managed to return to his original form. His body marred with scars and burns, and everything was catastrophic. Naruto's face became deformed but she returned it back._

 _Again, she said, "Good boy…"_

 _ **(2 Weeks Passed)**_

 _Naruto has managed to learn high-level enchantments from the Scarlet Despair, including Universe One and Deus Zero. He has also learned her Eye Magic to which one could see everything where a huge eye appears at the sky._

 _Naruto's body is slowly deteriorating but still functioning. He has since adapted to Irene's cruelty but each time the torture grew worse. He never got any sleep nor the basic human needs of eating and drinking, never. He was made to dig the earth, hung upside down while fighting, stepped down on various sharp objects while fighting and being marred with wounds several times, all the while Irene was just laughing and grinning sadistically._

 _Not only high level enchantments he learned but he has begun to learn spells from several books not under enchantment. That includes Fire Magic, Healing Magic, and some forbidden magic. The blonde is improving but each time he improves, the torture grew much worse._

 _ **(1 month later…)**_

 _The duo encountered some ninja as they left their training place, and as those were about to attack them, Irene just waved her staff and all of them turned into insects. She then proceeded to kill each ruthlessly with a slap._

 _The blonde got used to this, and he has forgotten about his dreams of becoming a Hokage. He also became cruel and ruthless._

 _Suddenly, a woman appeared, witnessing the whole scene._

" _Naruto, you know what to do", she said._

 _He then proceeded to make wounds appear from the woman and she screamed in terror. Naruto's face was nothing but an empty abyss of emotionless mask covering it._

 _As the woman died, Irene attacked Naruto again. Having gotten used to this, he said, "Lava Flow"._

 _A huge stream of lava were unleashed from the child's hands. Irene countered it with a high-level enchantment and she proceeded to beat the blonde again. Their fight lasted for several hours but Naruto felt years. Lots of lands were destroyed, and once again, he was defeated._

" _Good boy…", Irene smiled._

* * *

 _ **Present time…**_

That night, he was defeated once again. Truthfully be told, he had several high-level enchantments in his arsenal but still unable to match the Scarlet Despair. Tortures with several combat styles and sword magic was also taught to him but he cursed himself for not being powerful enough.

"What is chakra?", Irene asked.

"Chakra is essential even to the most basic technique. It is a life force of a person. It runs inside every person. Hand seals are necessary to cast a simple technique".

"Your control over your chakra is good enough so you must thank me for that. I'll leave you to study more and later we're going to fight. Remember, no sleep", she grinned.

As she left, Naruto just sat there. Every single day, he has experienced hallucinations due to lack of sleep.

He was reading an enchantment book when suddenly he was attacked by Irene. He was surprised and he attacked her, and she laid down into a pool of her own blood.

"Good boy…", she muttered before she lost consciousness.

"NO, NO!" Naruto screamed.

He wept and wept and then heard whispers inside his head.

" _No one loves you. You are a demon. No one loves you, no one"._

"STOP!", he shouted and shouted.

He gazed once again at Irene's body, and he laughed. He laughed and laughed.

"I'm powerful! I'm powerful! I've surpassed you, Lady Irene. Remember, I shall turn you into a pile of rotting meat!".

Before he could cast the spell, Irene's body glowed and it disappeared.

"I see. So you theorized for me to 'kill' you so that you could return to your world. You just used me, Lady Irene. So smart of you. Once I have my revenge, I shall find you and kill you, to prove I'm stronger than you", Naruto grinned sadistically, similar to the grins of Irene.

"My name is Naruto Belserion, the Ruthless Yellow".

* * *

 **Done men! Hope you like it. I don't like to type long chapters as it is very tiring. Hope you understand. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Addition

**Hey guys, I'm back for another Naruto Belserion update. I haven't expected that in a short period of time I would able to acquire lots of follows and favorites. You inspire me so much to continue this even further. Here is the story…**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Addition**

"I look good", Naruto muttered to himself. "Right?", he then continued.

He was fixing himself in front of a mirror and he believes he was good looking. But in truth, even though he has returned to his normal body weight and gained some muscles, his blackened bags under his eyes were still there. His eyes still cold and lifeless but when stared for a long time would see the person who owns this set of eyes was insane.

"I managed to eat but the food has no taste. I managed to drink but the water but the water doesn't quench my thirst. I tried to sleep but still I cannot drift off. What's happening to me?", he repeated over and over again as he paced back and forth.

"What do you think?", he asked the man.

The man doesn't even respond. Mouth hung open, no clothes, blood splattered all around. Everything was in complete disaster. Everyone was dead, not a single life has been spared.

"I told you to answer!", he shouted.

Still, no response.

"If you don't answer, I'll leave you. But don't worry, you're dead anyway, so you won't answer".

He then left the massacred village. He now wore elegant boots and an elegant wizard's hat similar to Irene. He wore dark blue pants with golden embroidery up to his knees and his upper torso was bare, only a large golden skull necklace around it. On his back was a tattoo of a dragon and he also wore silver U-shaped earrings and he held a staff, similar to Irene only it was black in color with golden designs that when inspected close enough are similar to a phoenix. Instead of his blonde hair being spiky, it became similar to Nagato; his hair up to the nape, and he has several long but thin braids reaching up to his chest.

He calmly walked and he grinned. He doesn't know where to go; only he was wandering aimlessly.

"Lady Irene is not here anymore. I don't have companions", he again muttered.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He saw 2 large stones, side by side. Naruto then enchanted the two stones to be humans. Two are males. The other one has long white hair tied into a pony tail, had blue eyes and wears an elegant white tunic with dragon embroidery and simple white pants. The other one has long black hair but slightly shorter than the other one. He wore a gentleman's attire similar Jacob Lessio.

Naruto was pleased by his two servants and he named the white one Solar and the black one Lunar.

"We are your servants, Lord Naruto. With our life, we will serve you", the two said in unison.

"Stand up. You know what your purpose is", Naruto calmly said.

Together, the trio walked off in an unknown destination.

* * *

"Lord Hokage, no signs of Naruto", the Anbu said.

Hiruzen nodded solemnly. Who would have thought that Naruto ran away from Konoha? He was now worried of Minato's child, and worst of all, not a clue of the blonde boy was found.

Meanwhile, Team 7, comprising of Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi was the only team who doesn't have another member. They were only three instead of 4. The Hokage was considering putting Naruto with the team even though he failed in the graduation exam. This was the first time he was putting a failed student in a team, out of a special case, due to the reason that there was low in number of teams.

The villagers rejoiced. For three months, the demon, the Kyuubi was not in their village anymore. The former classmates of Naruto, the dead lasts in the Academy, also pitied and wondered where Naruto was. They went into his apartment, only to find out he was gone, but they were surprised all his clothes and money were still there.

At first, the Anbu assumed that he was kidnapped by Mizuki but when they saw the man, dead, they wondered who killed the man. At first, their suspect was Naruto but they dropped the idea, considering they knew that the blonde doesn't have any special techniques or Kekkei Genkai. Little they do know that the blonde indeed killed Mizuki and he was somewhere outside the Land of Fire, extremely insane.

That's why, Hiruzen sent out a letter to a hawk towards Jiraiya in order to find his godson.

* * *

The Naruto squad arrived in a town. All eyes were into them as they look out of place. The trio's attire was a common fashion in Earthland but in the Shinobi world they aren't. Naruto just smirked at the crowd's reaction. Suddenly, they bumped into a white-haired man.

"Kid, watch where you are going!", he exclaimed. He then immediately ran away. The white haired-man was chased by a group of women.

"Come back here, you pervert!", they shouted.

Naruto paid no attention towards the running mob of girls and the man, but for amusement, he enchanted a portion of the land to make the white-haired man stumble down.

The trio laughed, and the pervert was beaten down by the women until he was bruised all over.

"That's what you get, you pervert", one of the girls shouted.

The Naruto squad chuckled at this, and they walked off in another direction.

* * *

Jiraiya emerged unscathed considering the one the girls have beaten was just a substitution. As he stood up above the roofs, he said, "Glad I escaped".

He then looked towards the Naruto squad and said, "Strange people".

A hawk from Konoha soon arrived, and he saw it. He opened the letter and read the contents:

 _"Jiraiya,_

 _It's been a while. Though I must address a very important situation to you. Uzumaki Naruto, you're godson, has been missing for three months now. Not even my Anbu could find him, so you're my latest hope. I know you have a lot of spy networks so I know it would be easier for you to find the child. Here is his picture."_

Attached on the letter was a grinning Naruto, and a foolish one. As he looked on the picture, he remembered the person he had bumped earlier.

"Don't tell me...", he muttered.

He immediately leaped and ran towards the village. He ran and ran until he found the person he had bumped.

* * *

Naruto observed the man in white in front of him.

"What do you want, pervert?", Naruto asked, knowing that he recognized the man.

"Don't call me that! I'm a super pervert!", Jiraiya then posed in one of his trademark poses.

"Our Lord doesn't have time for your acts of foolishness", Lunar said.

"Yeah! We're gonna kick your ass!", Solar added.

"Hmm, you cannot beat me, kids. Anyway, you blonde hair kid, is your name Uzumaki Naruto?", Jiraiya asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto?", Naruto then grinned sadistically.

Seeing the grins of the blonde made Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock.

"You are mistaken. I'm not Uzumaki Naruto, my name is Naruto Belserion", he said.

The white-haired man became much more confused. "Just where did you get the name Belserion? And names must be said first in their last names, not first names".

"So what? Naruto Belserion is my name since birth. And I'm on a journey to kill my mother".

Question to question started to pour out of Jiraiya's head.

"To kill your mother... Your mother's dead", he replied.

"My mother's not dead. She's very much alive", Naruto then grinned.

Before Jiraiya could answer, Naruto interrupted. "You never knew my mother. She loves me so much".

"I know who your mother was. It was Uzumaki Kushina".

Instead of grinning, Naruto looked at Jiraiya with a serious expression on his face.

"My name is Naruto Belserion". He then raised his staff as he performed an atmospheric enchantment, where lightning rained down the skies, attacking the older man.

Seeing this, Jiraiya leapt and dodged each attacks but Naruto enchanted a portion of the land to make an earthquake. Unable to dodge the lightning, he was struck.

"Upon in Konoha where the light reigned supreme, a demon has descended. It's as if the malevolence of the dark has been made manifest. But the one who will be laughing when all is said and done is I, the Ruthless Yellow Angel".

The lightning that struck Jiraiya was just a substitution and the blonde knew of this.

"He has escaped", Naruto muttered.

"Even in this desolate world of existence, the light and the dark still continue to fight. Like the day and the night. You two were made in the spitting image of the two. If you fight, who will emerge victorious?", Naruto said.

"Lord Naruto...", Solar and Lunar muttered.

"Don't worry, I was just in my midst of a foolish act. You're my children, why would I let you harm each other?"

"I would like to be the dark. It sounds so cool!", Solar exclaimed.

"You are the light. I'm the dark. No matter what you do, you cannot change your attribute", Lunar replied.

"I know, I know. But, I'm still the dark", Solar said happily.

Lunar just sighed. "Lord Naruto, what are your plans now?"

"The indecent man was a member of the village I despise. I do not know his name but he's after me like those men. So, if he kills the both of you, he shall taste the wrath of the Ruthless Yellow Angel", he then grinned. "Let's go. I'm going to test something", he continued.

* * *

Jiraiya used the Summoning Technique to immediately arrive in Konoha. He told Hiruzen everything that had happened, and the Hokage himself was dumbstruck by this.

"He calls himself Naruto Belserion, and he's on a mission to kill his mother", Jiraiya said.

"It's impossible. Kushina is dead", the Third replied.

"I know. He said this mother of his really loves him and that's why he's going to kill this alleged mother".

"This is really suspicious", Hiruzen said.

 _ **Meanwhile in the outskirts of Konoha...**_

"Its been a while since we have seen Naruto", Kiba said. Team 8 and Team 7 were walking side by side after finishing a couple D-rank missions.

"I pity for him for not able to graduate", Shino added.

"Hmph!", Sasuke just grunted.

Hinata was said, because she haven't seen Naruto for almost three months.

Out of the blue, a very bright light appeared towards in front of them. They covered their eyes and were astounded by what they've seen.

"My Universe One is much more successful compared to Lady Irene. Those two must've arrived in a hot spring, I am sure. No side effects but the only side effect was that I was brought into a place I despise the most", Naruto muttered.

"Who is this guy?", Sakura asked.

"Who are you?", Sasuke asked.

Suddenly, the man turned and revealed cold blue eyes, a face similar to the one they knew as a dead last albeit no whisker marks and instead of a shorter height, slightly taller, around 5'7 in height. This one is somehow elegant and somehow metaphorical in attitude but one could say this person carries a mysterious aura of darkness.

"Na-Naruto", Kiba called. "Is that you?"

"Dope, where did you go?", Sasuke asked.

"Its been a while, ninjas. The Konoha place is filled with ruthlessness and despair, albeit in secret. In the outside, it is similar to a spring but on a closer look it is a cemetery. A cemetery of the Uchihas", Naruto said coolly.

"You...", Sasuke muttered. He gritted his teeth in anger. "Do not insult my clan!", he shouted.

"As a matter of fact, you cannot comprehend what is the truth and what is an insult. Truth to be told, are you strong?", the Ruthless Yellow mocked.

"That's enough!", a voice shouted.

"Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei", Kiba called.

The two jonins then looked at the stranger and they were surprised that they've seen the missing ninja, Naruto.

"The missing ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, you've finally shown yourself", Kurenai said.

Upon hearing this, Naruto corrected, "How many times that it isn't my name. My name is Naruto Belserion".

"Naruto Belserion? Why the change in the name, Naruto-baka?", Sakura called.

They were then surprised at what the blonde replied.

"The light that person has turned into dark. The dark has succeeded but only briefly. For the last laughs always belong to the Ruthless Yellow. What about I turn you into a pile of rotting meat?"

It is then soon followed by a grin of insanity.

* * *

 **I'm done guys. Hope you like this chapter. I just made this now and I hope you like it. sorry for any typos or mistakes. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanation

**Hey guys! I'm back for Naruto Belserion update. Once again, I would like to thank all of you for reading this. I promise no harem, no love stories because it ruins Naruto's insanity. Here's the chapter..**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Explanation**

"Lady Irene, you've been missing for a few hours", Neinhart said.

"I made a mistake when casting Universe One. It brought me towards another world", she replied.

She was surprised that only 3 hours have passed in Earthland while 3 months have passed in the Shinobi world.

"Lady Irene, so that's what happened?"

"Yes, Neinhart. I tried to enchant myself towards that child but I failed once again. Even he was an enchanter like me, there must be similarities, and that is he must be a dragon slayer. How long I've waited to gain my human body back but I failed. The only thing that has gotten into him was my personality", Irene replied.

"So what will you do now?"

"I must swiftly end His Majesty's game", was just her reply.

* * *

"Oi, Na-Naruto, you can't be serious",Kiba said.

"Amidst the darkest nights of the village where the light has reigned, a demon has descended. It's as if the malevolence of the dark has been manifest. But the one who will be laughing when all is said and done is I, the Ruthless Yellow Angel", Naruto said.

Sakura just stared at the blonde. She cannot comprehend his personality. A drastic change from the once idiotic and noisy blonde up to the one that is completely unidentifiable, an enigma, muttering abstract ideals to himself.

"Naruto, we need to talk to the Hokage.", Kakashi said.

"Something is going here. I was told he was the shortest but now he's tall and he looks older for his age", Kurenai whispered to Kakashi.

Suddenly, a white haired man and a black haired man appeared.

"Lord Naruto, you manage to be successful in casting it", Lunar said.

"I like the springs! I like the springs!", Solar shouted.

"A little successful but it is on its early stages, not yet fully developed. An enchantment of the new era, Universe One, shall be wielded by the Ruthless Yellow", Naruto stated.

"Naruto, we have no time for playing games. What happened to you? Where did you go", Kakashi asked seriously, preparing to attack in case the blonde would do something.

"You failed to graduate in the Academy. Is that the reason why you ran away?", Kurenai added another question.

"Failed? This place is an enigma, where insanity rejoices and sanity disappears. The patriarch killed himself in shame for saving his children. The other youth took delight in finishing everyone else. There is no room for failure, for everyone rejoices in it. I rejoice for failure. And that's what real love is like", Naruto answered, grinning madly.

The rest of the genin just looked at Naruto with confusion and fear.

"We do not get what you mean", Shino said.

"So you want simplified terms I presume. The brother of the black-haired man beside you murdered his clan in delight. The patriarch of the silver-haired man beside killed himself for saving his the people he loves. Oh my! Such a true form of love", Naruto said, iris dilated similar to the smiles and grins of Irene where her irises dilate in insanity.

"You….", Sasuke growled. "Enough of your ramblings!".

"Sasuke!", Kakashi called.

As he aimed for the punch against Naruto, the blonde grinned and evaded each taijutsu attack.

"Enchantment: Clothes Explode", Naruto whispered.

Everyone looked on as Sasuke's clothes glowed and exploded, but only revealed to be a substitution.

"You're skilled", Naruto complemented.

As Sasuke was on a tree, he pondered that Naruto didn't do any jutsu or hand seals, his clothes just exploded. "Damn!", he grunted.

"Naruto, if you attack once again, we won't hesitate to fight you as well",Kurenai said.

An insanity grin was just the blonde gave. He then pointed his fingers towards Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Light hair, dark hair. The manifestation of the two entities. If you two will fight, who will be the one to take home glorious victory?"

As Kakashi was about to prepare himself and open his Sharingan, the Third and Jiraiya appeared.

"Lord Hokage", Sakura said.

"Is that Naruto?", Hiruzen asked.

"He is", Jiraiya answered.

The Third Hokage scanned Naruto's facial features. Gone were the once bright blue eyes filled with hope but now are cold and lifeless, with blackened bags under the eyes. He looked older like a 16 year old and his attire was unusual, same with the ones behind him.

"An old man! What is he?", Solar asked.

"He's the leader where Lord Naruto came from", Lunar replied. "Wait, I..",

"Worry not, my child. It's fine to state the lie. It is but a lie that I always deny", Naruto replied.

"Naruto, so it's true what Jiraiya. Not only you've change physically but in personality as well", the Third said.

"I haven't change. This is the real me that my mother has conceived".

"Your mother's dead", Hiruzen angrily stated.

"Naruto-kun's mother?",Hinata thought.

"She isn't my mother, the one the indecent man said. For I was the second born of the Scarlet Despair. The first born was left alone in a desolate village, a fetid one, leaving only to fend for herself. The same thing what the Scarlet Despair did to his second-born, leaving him alone. That's why, if I ever find my sister, we will show the love what we had for our mother, by killing her. And then it depends on my sister, if we were to battle each other, claiming the throne for victory by killing one another", Naruto replied.

"Scarlet Despair, what's her name?", Hiruzen asked.

"A name forbidden to state, a name not to be stated. I won't let you take my mother away from me. I will be the one to take her away", the blonde then grinned.

"The Lord has no intentions to offer his services towards you", Lunar stated.

"And who are you?", Jiraiya questioned in return.

"We are the Naruto squad. My name is Solar and his name is Lunar. The two representations of the light and the dark", Solar happily said.

"Such weird names. I do not get what's going on", Kiba said.

"Scarlet Despair", Shino muttered.

"I do not rejoice for returning in this village, as the memories are quite…horrendous", Naruto said. "I shall be the one to rejoice…when all is in a void of existence".

"Naruto…", Hiruzen muttered. "So you're leaving".

"Leaving? I have no intentions to leave", he replied.

"But what you just said is contradictory to your statement", Jiraiya stated.

"It's not contradictory. It is the same".

"I have no point to argue towards you", Jiraiya said

"Naruto, if you have plans to stay, I suggest you be a member of Team 7. The team is the only one having 3 members instead of 4. So, consider this as a special decision. You did not pass the Academy, nor learnt any of the basic jutsus", Hiruzen bluntly stated.

"I simply have no tolerance for performing a technique that is so basic. The genins do not have what I have", Naruto replied.

"Naruto!", Hiruzen shouted angrily. The blonde just replied with a grin.

"Desperate due to the fact that you felt you've failed. But that doesn't mean that I won't accept the offer. I must admit I must apologize for my words, but I myself shouldn't learn the basics, as I consider it as a direct insult", Naruto grinned.

"You will go back to the Academy"

Hiruzen was then surprised by what Naruto did. He turned Lunar and Solar into stones.

"Consider this as a warning. Do not force your ideals at me. You aren't at the level of my caliber so let the others know" He then returned Lunar and Solar to their human forms.

Hiruzen looked at the blonde with anger but he said, "Very well", was forced reply.

All who have seen what Naruto did was astounding, defying the impossibility. Hiruzen and Jiraiya then walked away, each to themselves pondering the power of Naruto. The ones left behind were beyond just shocked. Naruto paid no attention towards them, as he just walked with the Naruto squad.

As the Naruto squad was far enough, the Ruthless Yellow talked to someone.

"You really look good, Ruthless Yellow", the man said.

"I am. For I am in most part the most powerful and I shall let them taste what my true power is"

"Lord Naruto, would you allow us to explore for a while?",Solar asked.

"You're free my children", Naruto replied. With that, his two servants walked off.

"Who are those people?", the man asked.

"My children, to which I created from the light and the dark", he replied.

"You know what you are so handsome".

"Thank you. I must forever polish that beautiful face of yours", Naruto replied, all the while standing on front of the mirror and putting some beauty cream towards his eyebags.

"Now you look good", Naruto said.

"Thank you so much, Ruthless Yellow. My eyebags disappeared through that beauty cream!", the man exclaimed in happiness and jumping while Naruto did the same thing.

* * *

 **Guys, done with the fourth chapter. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Introduction and a New Missio

**4 Chapters uploaded, lots of follows already. Thank you so much for supporting this Naruto Belserion fanfic. Thank you so much ladies and gentlemen. I'll strive more to come up with your desires. Here's the story…**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Introduction and a New Mission**

"I need you to introduce yourself, considering out of a special case, you're being put into Team 7", Kakashi said.

"You already know what my name is, so an introduction is unnecessary", Naruto replied.

"Why don't you just introduce yourself? Include dreams, ambitions and hobbies that you have", Kakashi said with a slight tone of anger.

"If that is your hidden desire, then I shall tell. Second-born of the Scarlet Despair, the name she has given to me is Naruto Belserion. There is no dream I have, only to kill my mother for she loves me so much. The past times I like to do is talking and talking to myself", that's what his reply.

"Alright then, we must be off towards the Hokage Tower for a mission".

The newly-formed team went towards their destination. As they finally met with the Hokage, Naruto was the first one to speak up.

"I've heard tell that what genins usually do is to clean up trash and some rotten vegetables. Why don't you give something much more…acceptable?"

"D-rank missions are needed for teamwork to happen", Hiruzen replied.

"Teamwork can be done anytime. What we want is a challenging battle, among fellow warriors. A mission that really tests you in such precarious situations".

"Naruto, respect the Hokage", Sakura whispered.

"If you insist, I have something of a mission I must give to your team. A C-rank mission where you must escort someone going to Kiri".

After a moment, the door in the Hokage's office opened, revealing a man with a bottle of sake on his hand. He eyed the team then he was surprised when he saw Naruto.

"Na-Naruto?", he muttered.

"It's been a while old man", Naruto's face then contorted into an insanity grin.

"You know each other?", Hiruzen asked.

"I've met this man once. I…I", Tazuna said in fear.

"The tone of your voice means that you're excited of seeing once again. You're a good friend.", Naruto smiled insanely.

" _Naruto, what did you do by the time you were gone"_ , Sasuke thought.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _The blonde walked, all grinning madly. Despite being malnourished, worn off, skin and bones all over, he managed to walk for several miles._

" _Kill, kill, kill. Satisfy my hunger dearest humanity. Lady Irene has left me. Kill, kill, kill", Naruto repeated the same words all over again._

 _As he walked, he encountered an old man who was astounded by the sight of the child._

" _Kid, what happened to you?", Tazuna asked._

" _Kill, kill, kill", Naruto replied._

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Kill, kill, kill. For my own humanity, I must kill. Kill, kill, kill", Naruto said in a sing song voice._

 _He then left the confused Tazuna while muttering to himself the words kill, kill, kill._

" _Hey! Do not go into that village! That place is full of bandits.", Tazuna shouted._

 _Still, the blonde didn't pay any attention towards him. Out of curiosity, he followed the blonde, only to find out what will the 12 year old man do._

 _As Naruto entered the village, he was greeted by the sight of men drinking and ravaging._

" _Oh, it was such a wonderful night, ya? Robbing out and killing several people all at once! I like it!", the man said._

" _YEAH!", all then shouted._

 _Then they heard the voice of a pre-adolescent man muttering, "Kill, kill, kill. Food is lovely when I kill"._

" _Oh crap! A beggar?", one of them shouted. "Hey child, if you don't want to be killed, get the hell out of here immediately"._

 _Naruto didn't pay any attention towards their taunts. Instead, he just proceeded further and further._

" _You…", the leader shouted. "Catch him and torture him"._

 _The rest of the men soon followed the orders of their leader. Upon hearing the word torture, Naruto then had his irises dilated while grinning insanely, with red veins around his sclera. He then whispered, "Enchantment: Ignis"._

 _The blonde then extended his hand and a huge tornado of fire enveloped the man. All of them shouted as they were burned off._

" _Please…please…, just spare me!", the leader said._

" _You will do anything if I spare you?", Naruto asked while grinning._

" _Y-yes, just anything, just please spare me!", the man pleaded._

" _Okay. Devour your men"._

" _Wh-what?"_

" _I thought you're willing to do anything if you want your life to be spared", Naruto replied still grinning._

" _Its….Its", the man stammered._

" _What…hesitating? Well, then, I'll just kill you"._

" _No…no….I'm doing it"._

 _The man then proceeded to eat his comrades' bodies. As he ate the burnt flesh off, he was disgusted and he puked._

" _It seems you didn't delight in eating their flesh. Let me taste you what real paradise is"_

" _No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", the man screamed, as Naruto used his enchantment to enchant the body of the man be filled with large wounds and now he laid dead on the spot._

" _What was that?", Naruto muttered to himself. "A mouse!"._

 _The blonde then used his eye magic to scan his surroundings. A large eye appeared overhead and the fear of Tazuna's intensified as he saw this. Naruto noticed the man and smirking at this, Naruto said, "You can run away now. But before that, I must ask a question to you"._

 _He suddenly appeared behind the man. "Did you enjoy what you've seen?"_

 _Tazuna's face cannot be described at the sight of the blonde. Mixture of fear and disgust as what his face dictates to the one who views it. Naruto took notice and said, "Based on your expression, it seems you're not yet satisfied with what I've done. You're not excited. What about I turn those corpses into a pile of rotting meat?"_

 _The old man couldn't answer._

" _I take silence as a form of yes", Naruto said. Then, he turned the charred bodies into rotting meat, all smelling fetid._

" _I do much enjoy this stench. Such fragrance makes me enjoy this much. You want me to make a perfume from these?", Naruto again asked._

" _By the way, my name is Naruto Belserion, the Ruthless Yellow. It's a pleasure to meet you"._

" _Shall…Shall I go now? My daughter waits for me.", Tazuna said in fear._

" _Go home. I don't need you here by the way", Naruto replied._

 _Tazuna immediately left the village. He ran and ran fearing for his life._

" _That kid's insane!", he muttered whilst running._

 _Meanwhile, Naruto looked at the leader of the bandits he has killed._

" _Where's your house?"_

 _The man didn't respond. "Answer!", he once again shouted._

 _Naruto then lifted off the arm of the man and did a pointing gesture towards one of the houses._

 _"I see, so that's your house. Come on, let me help you". Naruto then dragged the man towards the house where the corpse pointed at._

 _As he came inside the house, he ravaged it searching for food and water. He proceeded to eat each food he could find._

 _"It has no taste", he muttered. "Want some?", he asked the corpse in front of him._

 _"You're stomach's full. I shall stay here for several days, okay? I need to eat lots. I won't be a bother to you because you're dead anyway"._

 _Naruto then stayed in that village before he took off, enchanting the man's body to never rot off, so he could have company temporarily._

* * *

"How did you know each other?", Hiruzen asked.

"We accidentally met in a village. He delighted so much with what I've done. Such a grandiose entertainment for the both of us", Naruto replied. He then looked towards Tazuna.

"You'll depart by tomorrow morning, all accompanying the man going to Kiri", the Third said.

The team just nodded. As they passed off Tazuna, Naruto briefly stopped and whispered, "I know this isn't C Rank. This is much higher. I must applaud you for giving me a gift. I like it. Once again, thank you", Naruto said.

Tazuna just stood there stunned.

 _"It seems I need to play off with this man's insanity",_ he thought.

* * *

 **Finally finished Naruto Belserion Chapter 5. Hope you like it. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Universe One

**Hey guys! Naruto Belserion is now back for another update. Thank you so much with your reviews people. I'm so happy about it. Here's the chapter…**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Universe One**

Team Seven together with Tazuna departed Konoha. As they were walking, Naruto was joined by his two companions, Lunar and Solar. While they weren't allowed for the mission, Naruto has managed to persuade Kakashi by letting his squad go.

"I smell fresh", Solar exclaimed while smelling his sweat.

"Stop that, Solar", Lunar exclaimed. "That's disgusting".

Off in the distance, Sakura whispered to Sasuke. "Those two, behind Naruto's back, they're really weird".

For the first time, Sasuke replied, "Not only that, Naruto, too."

"Yes. He has changed. It is impossible to grow into a short amount of time. Then he looks older".

"Speaking about that teammate of yours", Tazuna interrupted.

"Look at him", Kakashi continued.

Naruto was doing weirdness again. He is crouching on a dirt, and talking to the soil. "You've seen them, right?

The soil did not answer.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei, why is he talking to a soil?", Sakura asked with shivers in the tone of her voice.

Kakashi just looked on with curiosity as he thought to himself, " _His behaviour is like that of an insane man"._

"How many?", Naruto asked. "Oh…"

"Lord Naruto, 2, right?", Solar asked dancing happily.

"Bring it on", Lunar shouted.

"Stop wasting our time, Naruto!", Kakashi shouted angrily.

Naruto then stopped crouching and stood up. All he replied was a grin. "We are the guests. The first guests in this place. But to think that there will be a second, really proves troublesome. Solar, Lunar, I want the two of you to be ready. I'm going to take on the third guest anytime soon enough".

"Understood", both replied.

"I do not know who the third guest is, but to think they'd dare make an enemy of Lord Naruto. Tee-hee", Solar muttered.

"I knew it!", Kakashi muttered. "Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, get down!", he ordered.

From the two puddles there leapt out two ninjas. They wore bladed gauntlets with retractable shuriken-styled chain running between the two of them, which they can use to bind an enemy and then slice them to pieces. As the other one attacked Kakashi, he was hit.

"Kakashi-sensei", Sakura shouted.

Suddenly, turns out the body that has been hit was just a substitution. Before Sasuke could attack the two ninjas, Solar and Lunar intervened the fight.

"Sunburst", Solar said.

The two ninjas became blinded with the light, and unexpected on their backs was Lunar. "Darkness Riddance".

It was too late. Darkness emanated from the palms of Lunar and it entered through the mouths of the two ninjas. They screamed and screamed then they dropped, dead.

"It was good but short. The second guests were weak. But the upcoming third guest will provide a lot of entertainment", Naruto chuckled.

"The abilities of your comrades are impressive, Naruto", Kakashi complimented whilst he was walking towards them.

" _Just who are these people?"_ , Sasuke thought to himself.

"So, who are these people?", Sakura asked.

Kakashi then came back with Tazuna on the ground. He has used his Sharingan to look into the old man's memories and quickly saw everything.

"Apparently, this Tazuna wants to connect the Land of the Waves to the mainland. The problem is that a rich man named Gato has a hold on the country. He uses his money as a front for smuggling illegal goods and drug trafficking. That's why he has hired missing-nins to kill the man".

"This is going to be magnificent", Naruto said.

Everyone looked at him with disbelief. His tone is serious but has the aura of enjoying something morbid, something insane.

"Why look at me like that? Gato is but an ambitious man. He thinks he would able to overcome the strength of the Ruthless Yellow. Tell me, old man, what shall I do? Shall I enjoy myself more?"

Tazuna looked at Naruto with fear on his eyes but didn't show it. "Do whatever what you want", was his only answer.

"So this mission became B-ranked. If we encounter much stronger missing nins-ahead, then this will be A-ranked", Kakashi said.

"We need to complete the mission", Sasuke said. "This is a chance we get to show our true strength".

"Hmph. Then, let's go", was the only thing that Kakashi said.

As they walked, Tazuna told his life story. How the father of his grand child was killed off by Gato's men. The Ruthless Yellow just chuckled to himself while holding a mirror and admiring his features.

"My eye bags are back again", he muttered.

"Lord Naruto, forgive me for that, I didn't put on the cream you gave me", Naruto replied to himself, which is the reflection in the mirror.

Everyone looked at him as he was conversing with himself.

"He's really insane", Tazuna said.

"What?", Kakashi said.

"I-uh-nothing. Let's just go", he walked as the rest of the Team 7 followed with the Naruto squad.

"Insane...", Sasuke muttered. He then observed the blonde and he saw he was still talking to himself.

"I do not know what happened but his actions...prove that he's insane", Sasuke muttered.

Time ran quickly then it became sunset. For this, Kakashi decided to make camp.

"All of you are going to sleep early. We'll leave by the early hours of the morning", he said.

After they ate dinner, which they hunted from a forest, they proceeded to sleep. As everyone was unconscious, Naruto was the only left.

"400 years of being inside your womb, Lady Irene, with my sister Erza. Yet I didn't hurry your scarlet hair. What a pity", he then grinned.

* * *

Morning came, everyone was awake. Kakashi knew that Naruto's behaviors upon his return to Konoha is very different, and all the time he was behaving disturbed. He also knew that the blonde didn't sleep, as it was obvious due to the dark rings under his eyes.

 _Several Minutes Later..._

Everyone was silent while riding the boat. The silence is unnerving. Out soon anytime, an enemy will attack soon. A few stories of Gato here and there broke the peculiarity of the silence but still it wasn't enough to reduce the tension that was built within. Out of the blue, Naruto again spoke.

"The misty crawling mist of peculiarity. Thicker and thicker by every minute. How much blood does it have? How much fragrance does it have? The scent of the people's perfume", then he grinned.

Sakura was scared out of her wits and this prompted her to tell the blonde. "Naruto, don't speak like that".

"In the land that is full of silence, a demon will soon descend. But the Ruthless Yellow shall be the one to ascend, and eliminate the wannabe angel of death", then he grinned sarcastically.

Naruto's reply made her cringe even more. A few moments later on, the boat stops at the river. The rower of the boat made no comment towards them, only spoke a simple good luck before he rows away.

As they were walking, Lunar and Solar were happily leaping, behaving like children. The rest got used of this kind of peculiarity, and never seemed to mind it. Naruto then sensed something. He unleashed an energy attack towards the bushes and there laid was a dead rabbit.

Before anyone could ask, Lunar said, "Rabbits aren't supposed to be white. It is in the middle of the spring. So, I know what is it. The third guest is now near".

"Prepare yourselves", Kakashi shouted.

Then, a massive sword flew out of nowhere and was embedded towards a nearby tree.

"As expected, Copy Ninja Kakashi, wielder of the Sharingan, no wonder why the Demon Brothers lost", a voice was heard.

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist", Kakashi replied.

 _"Sharingan"_ , Sasuke muttered. _"How come does he have one?"._ Questions and questions poured out of Sasuke's head.

Naruto looked at Zabuza then to Kakashi, "I will be the one to deal with the third guest", he spoke to Kakashi.

"Naruto, don't be a fool. He's nowhere out of your league", Kakashi replied.

Naruto then looked at Kakashi darkly and said, "This land is known for its cruelty among its inhabitants. I cherish their screams, a splendid music to my ears. They shall taste the wrath of the Ruthless Yellow Angel", he then grinned sadistically.

"Zabuza, show me grandiose entertainment", he shouted.

"Cocky for a kid", was the reply.

The mist grew thicker and seeing this, Naruto then performed an enchantment. The mists vanished, leaving a land free of trees and the sun shone through.

"H-how?", Zabuza wondered.

"Now, let us start".

Before Zabuza could attack, Naruto then performed an atmospheric enchantment. He raised his staff and lightning began to rain down towards the man.

 _"Damn!"_ , Zabuza thought. He couldn't use his Water Jutsus as it will prove useless to lightning.

"If I can't use my water techniques towards use, then it leaves me no choice but to use my sword!", he growled. He aimed for the attack against the blonde but Naruto just levitated towards the air.

"As I would love to entertain myself in this fight, I might as well try this one".

"Hmph! You're not an ordinary one, kid. I've underestimated you", Zabuza stated.

"It is an honor to fight a missing-nin like you. I must put an end towards this little game of yours before the fourth guest will come", Naruto said.

Before Zabuza could reply, Naruto interrupted, "The land, the sea, the sky, all are my domains. No one could defeat. Let me show one of my ultimate attacks."

The land they're standing suddenly glowed.

"What is this?", Kakashi asked.

"Welcome, the technique of the new era. Even if you were to go back 400 years ago or much farther than that, you will not see this, as this was created recently. Prepare to witness, Universe One".

The light almost blinded everyone and before Zabuza could vanish, he asked, "Who and what are you?"

"Naruto Belserion, The Ruthless Yellow. Farewell, Zabuza-sama".

The light enveloped all the surroundings and then there stood Team 7 and Tazuna, completely shocked. No Naruto, Solar, Lunar and Zabuza. Just them.

"What the hell is exactly going on?", Tazuna asked shouting.

Soon, they found that land they're standing in was destroyed. Random objects are in their area and corpses floated. They didn't know where did those come from, leaving them speechless for the entire day.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Universe One, it's been successful. While I brought Zabuza towards the sea, now I came here".

Sitting comfortably in one of the seats, everyone looked to him wide-eyed as to where he just came from.

"Why are you on the seat of the Kazekage?", Baki shouted.

"Kazekage? I presume this must be Suna. So far I am".

He then stood up and looked towards all of them. Naruto then muttered, "Enchantment: Micro".

All of a sudden, the building they were in became extremely small and all of those inside were now outside. They looked on with disbelief towards the mysterious person.

"Upon in Konoha in which the light reigned supreme, a demon has descended. Its as if the malevolence of the dark has been made manfest. But the one who will be laughing when all is said and done is I, the Ruthless Yellow Angel". Naruto then flew outside of Suna, knowing that a certain madman took interest to him, to which is Gaara.

* * *

 **I'm done with the chapters. Hope you like it. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Known

**Welcome to the new episode of Naruto Belserion, The High Enchanter. We're going to witness another great chapter of the story. Now, watch and set your eyes to roll on the screen…**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Known**

"If you didn't rescue me, I'd sure be dead", Zabuza said.

"Zabuza-sama, I was searching for you for several days and we're fortunate that I managed to rescue before you're being caught by the Mizukage", Haku said.

"That person… He's no ordinary one. I sensed a monstrous presence in him that defies common sense".

"What really happened?"

"He casted a jutsu that he calls the new technique of the era. He babbles something of 400 years ago and it looks like that it is very versatile", Zabuza explained.

"What is his name?"

"Naruto Belserion, the Ruthless Yellow", was Zabuza's reply before he drifted off in unconsciousness.

Haku looked on around his surroundings and everything was in total disaster. Fallen trees, random buildings and houses just popped up, even random corpses appeared. Most of them were dressed up in a funeral and there they lay, scattered along the ground.

"Target is seen. We need to make a move immediately".

Haku heard the voice but before he could defend himself, a bright burst of light appeared and he was blinded by it. The next thing he knew was that he's drifting off in eternal slumber as he saw himself being stabbed on multiple times by Lunar. Before he could speak Zabuza's name, his throat was slit by Solar.

"I killed the woman, I killed the woman", Solar sang.

"What a stupid man. Not a woman but a man! Too bad though. If this one's a woman, I'll strip off her clothing before finishing her off", Lunar said in a sadistic smile.

"You're just like Lord Naruto. If this one was a girl, I'd dress her with several pretty dresses and make-up", Solar replied.

Lunar just sighed off his head. "We need to dispose of Zabuza, too".

Lunar then cut off the head of the missing-nin and brought it with him to serve as proof that Zabuza has been killed.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Please, please, have mercy, I'll give you anything I want", Gato said as he is in a corner begging for mercy.

Naruto just looked at him with a sadistic smile, similar to Irene. His eyes and irises dilated and his sclera had veins in them appearing.

The place of Gato's den was more horrendous so than the looks of the massacred village that Naruto has done. Bodies were cut up, piled into wooden stakes and heads were made into a sadistic smile.

"This is so fragrant. So magnificent. A true work of art itself", Naruto replied while drawing something on the wall.

He drew random objects but the most notable was a woman in scarlet hair, only a face he has drawn using the blood of those he massacred.

"Do you want to know who is this?"

Gato didn't speak as he was extremely afraid of Naruto's presence.

" _This man's a monster"_ , was all that he could think of.

The blonde then kissed the wall then slashed the wall, leaving it crumbling away.

"The person you have seen is my mother. She left me alone in Konoha to increase her power for herself. She was in war now I think but to think of you to know my secret is very good. I like that you know these things".

"I'll give you anything, please just spare me!", Gato said pleading and crying.

"Where are your clothes, the most beautiful ones? Money?", the Ruthless Yellow said smirking.

Before the old man could say anything, he was slashed off by Naruto's staff.

"You didn't speak fast that's why I've eliminated you. Very well, speak!", he shouted.

The blonde then bent down and neared his ear into Gato's mouth. "Oh, thank you for that. You wouldn't be dead if you told me straight away. Well then, stay with your friends while you drink and revel".

Naruto then walked towards a room with lots of money in it.

"These clothes don't fit me well. They're ugly. Might as well change my outfit. And the money, well, lots of it. If I were to compare it with Jewels, this is a very large amount. This is mine now!"

He then stored the money in a pocket dimension where he himself created. He flew to nowhere as he was busy amusing himself destroying things.

* * *

News reached Konoha of what Naruto had done. While the bridge was successfully made by Tazuna, naming it The Great Naruto Bridge, they still cannot find Naruto as he, again, was nowhere to be found.

 _Flashback…_

 _Solar and Lunar reached Tazuna's house and had shown the rest the decapitated of Zabuza._

" _This is the proof that we killed the missing-nin, Zabuza", Lunar stated. They then threw the head towards in front of Team Seven._

 _The rest were greatly disturbed by the two but Kakashi retained a stoic face._

" _Where is Naruto?", he asked._

" _He's off to kill Gato's men"._

" _What!", the rest exclaimed._

" _Do not worry. He is capable of himself. Plus, no one could defeat him", Tazuna said._

" _Speaking of which, you know Naruto. You met and I've observed that you're really afraid of him", Sasuke said seriously. "Also, I heard that you said our teammate is insane. Is he really one?"_

" _I don't really want to say it because I'm afraid of him. He might kill you as well"._

" _Don't worry. This information wouldn't reach him. Just tell us what happened", Kakashi assured the man._

 _Tazuna then relayed the whole story on how he met Naruto. How the blonde massacred an entire village just purely for fun. As they heard the story, Sakura and Sasuke were filled with fear, anger and an array of mixed emotions._

" _This is insanity", Kakashi stated._

" _Naruto wasn't like that once. He used to play pranks on people and he was dumb", Sakura added._

" _Do you know what happened to him?", Kakashi again asked._

" _I do not know. When I've first seen him, he was skin and bones all over. Extremely horrible to look at. And the scariest part was he was muttering the words kill all over again", Tazuna said as he shivered._

 _They've forgotten that the two minions of Naruto were still there listening._

" _It seems Lord Naruto has gotten a famous reputation", Lunar interrupted._

 _They froze when they heard those words. "Naruto's minions", Kakashi muttered. As he prepared to attack the two, Solar then said, "Why attack us? We're your allies, man. We're not going to kill you so don't worry. Everything will be alright"._

" _Who and what is Naruto really?", Sakura asked the two._

" _The Ruthless Yellow", was all they said._

* * *

The rest of Team Seven alongside the Naruto squad went back to Konoha and told the mission was a success. Even though the mission is done, Naruto hasn't returned yet. A week later, the Third Hokage received a news.

"How could this be?", the Third Hokage muttered.

Naruto's name was listed in a bingo book

 **Name: Naruto Belserion**

 **Age: Unknown, looks around 16 years of age**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Abilities: Unknown but according to sources had an immensely strong chakra**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Unknown**

 **Affiliation: Konoha**

 **Rank: Unknown (S-Class, unofficial)**

 **Known for: Massacring an entire village of bandits and massacring Gato's men**

 **Status: Active**

 **Further Warnings: Do not engage. The man is highly unstable. Always talks to himself and his eyes are filled with malice and insanity. Truly disconnected towards reality. When you see him, you have no chance.**

The Third Hokage had his eyes widened in surprise as soon on his back was a voice he heard,

"It took me long to return. Did you enjoy?"

He turned and saw the blonde, grinning maniacally.

* * *

 **Done with the Seventh Chapter. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: More Insanity

**Welcome back to another Naruto Belserion update. Prepare to witness another great episode as you roll down your eyes on the screen. Enjoy…**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: More Insanity**

"I see, so you're now here", the Third said.

"In these days where I've journeyed, I came upon several people befriending me. What a grandiose entertainment that is", Naruto replied.

His attire is still the same, albeit, there are a few changes. He now wore a loincloth over his pants, reaching up to his mid-calf, decorated with the symbol of Alvarez. His arms were filled with black tattoos (similar to Acnologia in appearance) and for his upper torso, he donned on a sleeveless, gold-trimmed black waistcoat to which is open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. His pants were now black in color but the intricate golden designs were still there. His hair is now long, all of his hair were all in braids. A lot of braids and each one was voluminous in appearance.

"Your reputation has spread, Naruto", Hiruzen stated, whilst wondering why Naruto's appearance has changed once again.

 _"He's giving me a lot of surprises"_ , the Third thought.

The blonde didn't reply but only gave an insanity grin. He then vanished in a swirl of light leaving the old man baffled by what he just saw.

Everyone in Konoha has heard about the infamous deeds of Naruto. Parents ordered their children to stay away from the blonde, as they fear their lives. Even the genin were cautious when they see Naruto, as they do not know whether the blonde will lash at them or not.

Naruto was walking the streets of Konoha together with his squad. They were enjoying the view of people looking at them in fear.

"Lord Naruto has been famous so much, ya?", Solar said.

"As expected, the Ruthless Yellow is stronger than anyone else. No one knows of his true capabilities", Lunar replied.

Naruto paid no attention towards his squad as he just walked calmly and speaking to himself.

"Fear appears, leaving anyone filled with tears. For the Ruthless Yellow walks the streets, bellowing like a dragon, ready to strike who he chooses fortunate enough to be his apprentice". He then grinned insanely.

Suddenly, an Anbu appeared.

"Naruto Belserion, the Council wanted to see you. They wanted to talk to you".

"To talk? I shall come. Let me first apply my cream".

The Anbu just face palmed as he couldn't believe that this rumored merciless killer is unpredictable and very insane. Naruto applied some cream under his eyes just to cover up his eye bags then he went off with the Anbu together with his squad.

* * *

 _Council Room…_

A meeting was gathered including the clan heads of Konoha and the council elders.

"The rumored Ruthless Yellow, the container of the Kyuubi, tell us, what jutsu have you used to do those things at the Land of Waves?", Hiruzen asked.

The blonde just grinned and stated, "A technique not seen by commonfolk, as it was created recently. Even if you were about to go back 400 years ago or farther, you're not going to see this one".

"Who taught you that dangerous technique?", Hiashi asked.

"My mother", was just Naruto's reply while his irises are once dilated and he looked like a madman.

"Who is this mother of yours?", Danzo asked.

"A name forbidden to state, for I shall not let you take hew away. I'll just tell what she is called. The once Scarlet Angel, now the Scarlet Despair, brings love to all those in misery and despair. How unfortunate of me that I haven't even inherited her scarlet hair", Naruto said as he ran down his hands in his braided blonde hair.

"You have been known from afar as the technique you've used when you disappeared made the whole Land of Waves look like a sickening place. Can you return it back to its original state?", Koharu asked.

"It is befitting for nature not to be disturbed, for it is considered absurd. Bizarre its appearance may be, remember that the filth once hidden, will always show itself, like how you treated me like filth", Naruto replied.

All were confused to his answers. Everyone asked him questions and he answered with nonsense ones whilst at the back Lunar and Solar are just laughing off.

"Enough of this!", Danzo shouted. "Take those two subordinates of Naruto out!"

"Hey, wait up, ya, old man. It's just funny for you to keep asking our Lord several questions", Solar said.

Danzo was stoic and he ordered his Anbu to take away the two. As the two were struggling against the grasp of the Anbu, they turned into stone. Everyone was astonished to what happened.

They looked on towards Naruto and they cannot comprehend his expression. His expression was contorted into a combination of sadism, madness, and anger. He then looked on towards Danzo and smiled insanely, more so than his common grins.

"To think of you to do that to my children…"

He then lashed out and levitated the old man 3 feet above. Everyone gasped by this awesome display of power.

"I shall not only give you a swift death, but also turn you into a pile of rotting meat. Enough to make everyone's eyes avert their gaze towards you. For you are nothing but just an old flesh that will soon vanish", Naruto's face was contorted into an angry smile as he used his enchantment to pierce a large energy ray into Danzo's chest. Blood splattered all over. Danzo didn't scream but his eyes were filled with fears as he could see a true monster before his eyes.

Before anyone could stop him, he then used his enchantment abilities to separate Danzo's body and turned them into lumps of rotting flesh. The smell was extremely fetid and everyone looked on in disgust as to what he had done.

"Upon in Konoha in which the light reigned supreme, a demon has descended. It's as if the malevolence of the dark has been made manifest. But the one who will be laughing when all is said and done is I, the Ruthless Yellow Angel".

He said coolly then looked on towards the two stones on the floor. "Farewell, my children", Naruto said in a rare compassionate voice and walked outside the door, leaving those inside the room baffled and afraid of Naruto's power.

News spread fast of what Naruto has done to one of the members of the council, especially, Danzo. Everyone was more afraid and the blonde's name wasn't even spoken. A forbidden name to speak of. He was known in Konoha as the Ruthless Yellow, and he was beyond terrifying and overwhelming. His reputation has also spread in other lands as the Ruthless Yellow and from that point on, Konoha has been famous for having a horrendous and extremely insane "ninja" in their grasp.

As the blonde walked into the deserted streets in the dead of night, he spoke to himself, "Society has called me the Ruthless Yellow and I delight so much in it. But, will they have an alias for me that is much cuter?"

He just walked off, wandering aimlessly as he wept while smiling that his two children were now gone.

* * *

"This man...", the Kazekage said.

"From Konoha. And to think of this one belong to their ranks", Baki stated.

"He's much more of a terrifying weapon than Gaara", he replied. "And from the bingo entry stated here, he was insane".

 _Meanwhile..._

It was nighttime, same as usual, Gaara cannot sleep. He looked on towards the moon as he saw a flying person, the one he saw earlier. It stopped in front of him and grinned insanely.

"You like the darkness and I feel you despise the light", the figure stated

"To think of you to come back here.", Gaara slowly stood up and had his sand ready to attack.

"Worry not, my child, for I am pleased to meet someone of my caliber, albeit lesser. What's your name?"

"Gaara of the Sand Waterfall, and you?", Gaara then grinned towards the man.

"Naruto Belserion, the Ruthless Yellow. What about we turn them into a pile of rotting meat?"

Both just grinned insanely.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for I am now done with the chapter. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. See you in the next chapter. Bye!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Again

**Hello guys! I'm back for another Naruto Belserion update. Today, we're going to witness another great episode of Naruto's insanity. Sit back and enjoy. Set your eyes to roll on the screen…**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Meeting Again**

"It has ended abruptly, but it makes me happy. The wind, the skies, bore witness to such an unexpected ending", Naruto mused to himself as he kept walking in an unknown place going to Konoha.

 _Flashback…_

" _Naruto Belserion, the Ruthless Yellow. What about we turn them into a pile of rotting meat?"_

 _Both then grinned insanely._

 _It was nearing to the middle of the night where the two insane men talked about their lives._

" _Gaara, so that was your life. Full of resentment and strife. Now, I knew why you grew up with a weird vibe", Naruto said,_

" _And you, you are different. You have the same eyes as me but yours are filled with immense insanity", Gaara replied._

 _The blonde just chuckled with what the Shukaku jinchuuriki said._

" _I am the ultimate weapon of this village. A weapon that would serve their needs to annihilate others. I live to kill for myself. I live to love myself. I kill to prove my existence to anyone. But you…I cannot kill you. You also live to fight and kill for yourself. What are you really?", Gaara asked.._

" _Upon in Konoha in which the light reigned supreme, a demon has descended. It's as if the malevolence of the dark has been made manifest. But the one who will be laughing when all is said and done is I, the Ruthless Yellow Angel", the blonde then grinned with his signature grin similar to the insanity grins of Irene. "Why did you carve the word love on your forehead by the way?"_

" _It is a reflection that I only love myself and nothing else. You also do not sleep like me", Gaara said._

 _Naruto was amused by this and said, "My mother trained me to never eat, never drink, never rest and to never sleep. It is our way to increase our strength and by that, we don't need any obstacles in our path. The weakness of the humans. I shall ask the same question to you then"._

" _If I fall into slumber, he'll eat me", Gaara said with his eyes widened in seriousness. "Especially at this time, he wants more blood"._

" _Blood isn't enough for me"._

 _Gaara looked towards Naruto with a surprise and asked, "What do you do to them then?"_

" _As I've stated earlier, I turn them into a pile of rotting meat. Enough for everyone to avert their gaze towards the rotten piece of meat.", the blonde then gave the same expression of immense grin._

" _You are amusing, Naruto. You're far viler than me"._

 _The two then nodded with each other before the blonde took off, returning in Konoha._

* * *

" _Naruto isn't really the same. He talks in an abstract tone. He acts composed and unexpectedly, he's very insane"_ , Sakura thought as she was walking in the streets.

She also remembered the moments she had with the Naruto she knew back at the Academy. Full of grins, an idiot and loves to do pranks but this one is much more sinister, cold and ruthless. He wasn't supposed to be a genin as he didn't pass the graduation exams. They were just surprised that Naruto came back with a sudden change in appearance. 5'7 inches in height and his face is matured greatly. One could say that he was 16 years old albeit he was just 12 years old.

Sakura was then pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a sudden commotion.

"Kid, watch where you're going!", Kankuro shouted.

"I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry", Konohamaru replied.

"I really hate kids, you know that", he said whilst still holding Konohamaru midair.

"Hey, hey, stop that. Who are you people?", Sakura asked.

"So, you don't know what's going on? Such an idiot are you", Kankuro replied.

Suddenly, he was hit by a stone on his head. He then grunted and was forced to throw the poor child down.

"We don't mind who you are and what you are. What is your business here?", a serious voice was heard.

" _Sasuke-kun… he's so cool"_ , Sakura thought to herself.

"It's the Chunin exams, bastards", Temari replied. "It will be held here in your village this year. And we were even surprised that you do not even know of that, insects".

"You have hurt the grand child of the Third Hokage. If he knows of this, it'll be surely the end of you", Sasuke replied.

"Kankuro, stop!"

Kankuro then froze. "Ga-Gaara".

"We're not here to pick up some fights with random people. If you don't silence yourself, I will kill you".

He then turned silent. Gaara then looked towards Sasuke and asked, "What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke and you?"

"Gaara of the Sand Waterfall. Remember, I'm looking forward to kill someone like you", Gaara then grinned.

"If you can", Sasuke replied with an arrogant smirk.

Suddenly, a terrifying presence was felt by the people present in the area; a monstrous presence that is beyond overwhelming and that defies common sense. All of those present were stunned a bit except for the jinchuuriki as he knew who it was.

At Kankuro's back, there was a levitating Naruto, just grinning insanely.

"Na-Naruto?", Sakura stammered.

Temari and Kankuro were then frozen in fear as they turned and saw the blonde levitating 3 feet above the ground.

"Th-The Ruthless Yellow", Temari whispered.

"My reputation has been widespread that even with my presence they tremble. Now, I wonder why they haven't given me a cute alias". The blonde said as he put a finger towards his chin while smiling maniacally.

"Naruto Belserion", Gaara said.

"What brings you here?", Naruto asked whilst he went down and went near Gaara. Everyone stood wide-eyed in disbelief.

"The Chunin exams will be held here in your village. And I presume you will have your own fun as much as I do".

"Indeed, red head. I really want that hair of yours. Where did you get that?", Naruto then touched Gaara's hair and slid his hands towards the jinchuuriki's red locks.

"No way", Kankuro and Temari said in fear.

Gaara just looked at the blonde impassively and said, "From my father. This is another one of your quirkiness I presume".

"Not my quirkiness but only my habit. I find those locks of yours beautiful. So grandiose that it makes me envy your total existence".

The jinchuuriki smiled and said, "Given with your appearance you also look peculiar".

"I just adopted this look from my mother, considering she was the one who influenced me on these things. We're quite similar".

"And where is she?"

"The Scarlet Despair is nowhere to be found. My mission is to kill her, together with my beloved sister. And it depends for my sister and me to battle one another. All in the name of being the ruler of the dragons", Naruto said in a maniac tone.

"Naruto, you know one another?", Sasuke asked as he jumped from the tree going near the blonde.

"Yes, and we are the best of accomplices".

Naruto then looked towards Gaara and said, "If it doesn't perturb you, may I ask to come with you? Considering I was bored and has no one else to talk to".

"Hn", the red head said in agreement. "Kankuro, Temari, let's go".

They were surprised considering the Ruthless Yellow and Gaara know one another. They didn't even bicker nor threw threats with each other. They stood there wide-eyed before coming with their younger brother.

"The Ruthless Yellow! So that was him!", Moegi shouted.

"My father even told me to stay away from him. He's really scarier in personal", Udon said in agreement.

" _What's going on? Naruto, what really happened to you?"_ , were the thoughts of Sakura as she looked on towards the spot where the Sand Siblings and the Ruthless Yellow once stood.

Sasuke just looked impassively towards the direction where Naruto once at.

"Insane man", he muttered before he left Sakura and the three kids alone.

* * *

 **The chapter is now done. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Witness

**Here we are for another Naruto Belserion update. Sorry for the delay as I've been busy with University work and a lot of stuff. Tune in for the latest episode of Naruto Belserion episode…**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Witness**

"Upon in Konoha in which the light reigned supreme, a demon has descended. It's as if the malevolence of the dark has been made manifest. But the one who will be laughing when all is said and done is I, the Ruthless Yellow Angel", Naruto said as he walked with the Sand Siblings.

" _How long is he going to say those things?"_ , Temari thought.

Side by side, the blonde and the red head walked. Gaara was amused by Naruto's antics of repeating the same speech all over again.

"Hn… You do speak metaphorically and aristocratically", Gaara broke the silence after several minutes.

"So you like it", Naruto said smiling with his usual smiles.

Gaara didn't answer but smirked inwardly.

Then, Baki appeared and had his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the infamous Ruthless Yellow.

"Wh-Why is he here?", he asked.

Kankuro was about to speak when Naruto interrupted first.

"I love to be with my child", he said.

"Child?", Baki asked confused.

"Enough calling me that", Gaara said.

"My, my, Gaara. Your appearance and personality reminds me much of my beloved children, to which Konoha took away".

"You have children?".

Naruto then wept as he smiled insanely reminiscing the moments he had with his subordinates.

"They accompanied me wherever I went. They killed people for my fun. They ended missions swiftly while I just sit there being lazy. The twin manifestations of the light and the dark, Solar and Lunar. The one Konoha killed… That's why I turned him into a pile of rotting meat", Naruto's eyes then dilated similar to the grins of Irene.

Baki looked scared into this and the rest of the Sand Siblings with the exception of Gaara. Then, a shinobi from the Land of Sound came.

"No way…", Kankuro muttered.

Baki looked towards Naruto and then Sound nin. Then the insane blonde grinned, "The Land of Sound, where Otogakure dwells and Orochimaru rules in absolute iron fist like in hell".

"You…", the Sound nin said. "The Ruthless Yellow!"

"The fact that you came here proves that Suna and Oto have an alliance to overthrow Konoha. You filthy wretches!",. Naruto shouted then turned the poor Oto nin into a rat. Baki and the Sand Siblings witnessed the whole ordeal unbelievably.

"This is… impossible", Kankuro said.

Naruto then picked up the squealing rat and turned a nearby stone into a bottle full of purple acid. He then submerged the rat into it and it screamed into shrieks of pain. They witnessed Naruto's insanity as he just grinned insanely.

"You want me to turn you back? Turn back on your own".

Naruto enchanted the 5 minutes into what seemingly 5 hours for the rat then he returned the rat to its original form. When returned, the face was deformed, lots of burns and scalds and molds of rotting flesh.

The Oto ninja cried in pain and was barely to walk. He can still speak but his words were in mumbles.

"This is the proof of my power. Tell Orochimaru that once he messes with my fun, not only he will get that. He will also have his entire dream of immortality destroyed", Naruto then grinned insanely.

Before the Oto nin could do anything, Naruto used a limited scope of Universe One to transport the man into Orochimaru's lair.

He then looked towards the Sand Shinobi.

"Upon in Konoha in which the light reigned supreme, a demon has descended. It's as if the malevolence of the dark has been made manifest. But the one who will be laughing when all is said and done is I, the Ruthless Yellow Angel. Suna and Konoha, alliances but now one has betrayed the other. Now tell me, if two superpowers were two fight, who will emerge victorious?"

"Gaara of the Sand Waterfall, why obey them? You can just kill them. My goal is to kill my mother, who has left me in this decrepit village and my twin sister in a fetid village. You could've just claimed the seat of the throne from your horrendous father", he said.

The jinchuuriki looked towards him with an unexplainable expression.

"This village is horrendous, as everyone hates me. The past me was just a brat knowing nothing of the real world. But upon meeting my mother after abandoning me all these years, I was hurled. Hurled into her love and care that's why I want to inherit her title of being the Ruthless Yellow Despair. But not now, as I haven't ended her yet. My sister is also strong and she doesn't know that she has a twin brother. When knowing it, she shall marvel in the vastness of my power", Naruto then smiled insanely.

They just looked at him with unease except for the read head, assessing the situation on what the blonde will do.

The blonde then raised his staff and did an atmospheric enchantment, directing it towards Otogakure.

* * *

 _ **Otogakure…**_

Orochimaru looked on towards the writhing and unimaginable horror of one of his ninjas beneath him.

"He did this to me, Lord Orochimaru. Forgive me. The Ruthless Yellow is far much stronger and his presence is beyond terrifying", the ninja said.

"Hmmm, it seems he's testing me. I haven't even heard his name despite him being famous. Who is he?"

"Naruto Belserion, Lord Orochimaru", a voice was heard.

"Kabuto-kun".

"Lord Orochimaru, from the intel that I've gathered in Konoha, the man was previously Uzumaki Naruto. He failed in the Academy graduation and he left Konoha for three months. When he came back, he looked different".

He then showed the picture the previous picture of the past Naruto and the current one, Naruto Belserion.

Orochimaru knew deep inside him that the blonde is the child of the Fourth Hokage. But what is strange is that when the blonde came back into the village, he looked different. Became older in appearance and became ferocious when it comes to dealing with his enemies.

"Kabuto-kun, make sure you do not face the man", Orochimaru said.

"Why?"

"The ninja beneath us told me that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki turned him into a rat, soaked him inside a boiling acid he made from a rock then what seems 5 minutes turned into 5 hours to him. I wonder what kind of abilities he had. I want his body".

"I also heard that what he did towards in the Land of Waves is beyond impossible". Kabuto then went on to explain how the blonde made the entirety of the Land of Waves bizarre in appearance.

"I do not know the true capabilities of his technique and what its true purpose is. All I knew that it has helped finish their mission quickly", Kabuto explained.

Soon, a tornado came into the village and a voice was heard.

"Upon in Konoha in which the light reigned supreme, a demon has descended. It's as if the malevolence of the dark has been made manifest. But the one who will be laughing when all is said and done is I, the Ruthless Yellow Angel. No matter where you hide, I can still find you. The land, the sea, the skies, all are into my domains. They respond to my will absolutely. Now tell me, do you want this body?"

Orochimaru was surprised but kept his calm composition and replied, "You do interest me, Naruto Belserion. Your power is beyond terrifying I must admit. You even found me. True enough, I would like your body and be powerful in my own right".

"Take it…If you can…".

The body of the poor Oto nin that Naruto enchanted earlier glowed and the man screamed. The man's body jerked repeatedly until his own entirety turned into a pile of rotting meat.

They widened their eyes in witness to the event.

"This is what the Ruthless Yellow capable of. Turning opponents into flesh that falls off. No one defies an invitation from me. And when they do, it will scar horribly".

There opened an eye with a cross mark, very large in front of the two ninja.

"Let's have fun in Konoha, Orochimaru-sama", then the eye disappeared and all of the tornadoes in the area.

"Kabuto-kun, this is going to be much more interesting", Orochimaru said while chuckling darkly.

* * *

"He received my message.", Naruto said while grinning.

"What did you do?", Temari asked.

"I'll leave that to your imagination", the blonde replied then a strong wind gust enveloped the area. The blonde flew and chuckled to himself.

All the meanwhile, the boys were looking at Temari, before she even realized it, that all her clothes were stripped, leaving a flawless view of the teen's body.

* * *

 **Done guys. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


End file.
